Escolhas
by TedL
Summary: Eu não escolhi amá-lo, assim como ele também não escolheu me amar. Só aconteceu. Mas fui eu quem escolheu correr atrás. (...) Eu fiz minhas escolhas, e agora, como mamãe disse, elas me fizeram.


Quando eu era criança, costumava pensar que os ferimentos que sangravam eram os piores do mundo, os que causavam mais dor. Eu estava errada. Os piores ferimentos são os que ninguém pode ver, os que não deixam marcas na pele, os que não podem ser curados com runas nem feitiços.

-x-

Eu tinha nove anos quando vi papai ferido pela primeira vez, ele chegou no Instituto todo ensanguentado e com um corte enorme nas costas que estava cheirando a uma mistura de ácido e cinzas. A única coisa que eu consegui fazer foi chorar, horrorizada com aquela imagem: o homem que eu acreditava ser o mais forte do mundo e que sempre iria me proteger caso eu precisasse estava terrivelmente machucado e -eu achei isso na época- quase morrendo. Mamãe veio correndo me consolar enquanto papai estava sendo tratado e, depois que eu tinha finalmente parado de chorar, ela me olhou bem fundo com seus olhos tão azuis que pareciam capazes de ler cada pensamento que eu já tive na minha vida toda e disse que cada um de nós fazia escolhas na vida, mas que, também, as escolhas nos faziam. Ela falou que papai estava bem e que entendia minha preocupação, mas que eu já era crescida o suficiente pra entender que, apesar de tudo, papai era um caçador das sombras e que tudo aquilo fazia parte de sua vida: lutar contra demônios, matá-los e, eventualmente, se ferir. Que aquilo eram as escolhas que ele havia feito fazendo-o também.

Na época cheguei a acreditar ter entendido o que ela disse. Eu estava errada: eu não entendi o que realmente significava sermos feitos pelas nossas escolhas, não até o dia em que Simon morreu lutando contra um demônio Iblis.

-x-

Eu não me lembro bem como toda a nossa história começou, só sei que a gente já havia saído algumas vezes quando eu me peguei apaixonada por ele. Uma _caçadora_ e um _vampiro_, quem diria. A gente passou por muita coisa juntos, e enquanto eu tentava fingir que nada demais estava acontecendo eu ia me apaixonando cada vez mais por ele. Até que, depois de meia dúzia de problemas e algumas palavras mal ditas, resolvemos assumir nosso relacionamento.

Estar com ele era maravilhoso, mesmo nos piores momentos ele conseguia deixar tudo mais suportável pra mim. Quando Max morreu eu achei que fosse surtar, mas graças a Simon eu consegui superar a morte do meu irmão mais novo. Simon construiu uma barraria em volta de mim que me apoiava sempre que eu precisava, uma barreira que mantinha cada parte do meu ser unida.

_ Amor_. Soa até cômico ouvir essa palavra saindo pela minha boca que sempre estava pintada de _batom vermelho sangue_, mas eu não sou mais a Isabelle que eu era antes. Não mesmo. Não depois dele. É impossível alguém continuar sendo a mesma pessoa depois de ter amado tão intensamente outra e ter-se entregado por completo.

Os últimos acontecimentos com Sebastian, a clave e tudo mais foram realmente perturbadores, mas, de uma forma ou de outra, eu estava bem porque Simon estava comigo. Ele sempre esteve. Mas aí, naquele inferno, aquele demônio maldito pai do Magnus começou a estragar tudo.

Simon sacrificou-se por Magnus e por todos nós: ele perdeu todas as suas memórias. As _nossas_ memórias. Nosso amor e toda a sua vida tiveram que se tornar posse daquele maldito para que pudéssemos ser libertos daquela dimensão infernal, era isso ou passar o resto de nossas vidas -e no caso de Simon toda a eternidade- presos naquele lugar horrível. E ele aceitou e é claro que ele aceitaria, qualquer um que conhecesse Simon como eu conhecia saberia que ele, altruísta como era, sempre colocaria a vida dos outros acima de qualquer sacrifício.

Ele se esquecera de tudo que envolvia o mundo das sombras e, consequentemente, de mim. Até Clary, sua melhor amiga desde sempre, foi arrancada de sua memória. Aquele demônio fez um trabalho completo. Infeliz.

Depois que ele perdeu a memória eu fiquei com medo de vê-lo novamente, vê-lo e descobrir o que eu já sabia: que ele não se lembrava de mim. Aqueles olhos que um dia me admiravam com paixão e amor recaíram sobre mim com uma expressão de "quem é essa garota e por que ela está me encarando?" E ele simplesmente se virou e seguiu seu caminho até a escola. Simples assim. Um dia lutando com demônios em outra dimensão, no outro indo pra escola fazer prova de literatura. Pois é, a vida realmente muda num piscar de olhos.

Eu já tinha ouvido falar de humanos que, em tempos de crise como os atuais, eram treinados e iniciados pra _ascenderem_ e se tornarem caçadores. Magnus, percebendo que eu havia pensado se isso seria possível para Simon, se propôs a ajudá-lo a entrar nesse mundo novamente. E ele o fez. E Simon aceitou, porque Clary falou com ele e eu também falei, mesmo ele não me reconhecendo nem a ela, ele sabia que tinha algo verdadeiro na gente. Acho que é essa uma das capacidades do amor: permitir que reconhecemos uns aos outros -mesmo quando um demônio maldito rouba todas suas memórias apenas pelo prazer de tê-las. Porque o amor é grande demais pra ficar só nas memórias, ele preenche todo o ser, desde as simples células responsáveis por armazenar memórias e fazer suas conexões até a alma dele.

E assim foi, cada vez mais Simon foi descobrindo sobre o mundo das sombras e foi se apaixonando por mim novamente. Eu pensei que eu pudesse voar por ai de tão feliz que fiquei quando ele finalmente disse que me amava sem aquela expressão confusa em seus olhos que ele ganhou desde redescobriu quem ele era. Eu simplesmente fui a mulher mais feliz do mundo inteiro. Não pelas três palavras proferidas por ele, mas todo o significado intrínseco carregado por elas. Ele me amava de verdade, de novo, só o Simon podia ser capaz disso.

Quando ele aceitou passar pela ascensão ele sabia que poderia não sobreviver, mas mesmo assim ele quis. Eu sabia que ele iria conseguir, eu sabia, ele passou de mundano a diurno para mundano de novo. Ele sempre foi forte, bem mais forte do que ele pensava que fosse.

-E então -eu disse- como você está se sentindo, Simon?

Ele continuava com a mesma aparência de quando chegara mais cedo no instituto aquele dia, exceto, é claro, pela marca da sua primeira runa no lado esquerdo do seu pescoço. O que, com certeza, o deixava muito mais sexy do que eu achava que fosse possível.

-Me sinto... igual. -ele disse, confuso- eu deveria me sentir diferente? Quer dizer, funcionou, não funcionou? -ele estava preocupado com que algo pudesse dar errado, com medo de que decepcionasse a mim ou a Clary.

-Calma, Simon. - o membro da clave responsável por fiscalizar e documentar sua ascensão falou serenamente, um dos poucos membros da clave que não possuía aquele olhar de superioridade típica- É claro que funcionou, caso contrário você estaria morto por causa da marca que fizemos em você. Você é, definitivamente, um caçador das sombras agora.

E então ele me abraçou e eu retribui. Finalmente ele era um caçador das sombras. Como eu. Quando eu comecei a sair com ele, ele era vampiro. Não tenho nada contra os outros do submundo como grande maioria dos caçadores das sombras têm, mas saber que eu estava junta de um caçador é bem diferente, e mais fácil. Mamãe e papai aceitariam melhor e, além do mais, poderíamos ter um _casamento_ típico do nosso povo -coisa que eu sempre quis, embora nunca tenha confessado isso em voz alta pra ninguém, até porque eu jamais havia sequer falado de casamento ou coisas do gênero.

Eu treinava com ele assim como Jace fizera com Clary e a cada dia ele ficava melhor, de verdade. Um dia, enquanto estávamos descansando após incansáveis duas horas de duelos com espada, ele me disse que no fundo, mesmo antes de saber de mim, quando Magnus propôs a ele introduzi-lo no nosso mundo, ele aceitou a dúvida porque sabia que algo dentro dele estava errado, faltava algo, que sua vida estava normal de mais, sem graça demais.

''Sempre foi você, Izzy. - foi o que ele dissera. - Eu podia ter continuado minha vida como mundano, sabe, vivendo minha vidinha segura com mamãe, tendo minha banda com meus amigos e fazendo alguns shows quando surgissem oportunidades e até ficar procurando nomes melhores pra banda nas tardes depois da escola, mas não. Eu resolvi jogar tudo isso pro alto mesmo sem ter a certeza de no que eu estava me envolvendo porque, de uma forma ou de outra, eu sabia que tinha alguém me esperando, que tinha alguém pelo qual eu estaria disposto a virar o mundo de ponta cabeça. No começo tudo estava confuso e, aos poucos, tudo foi se esclarecendo. Aí você foi me contando tudo o que nós tínhamos vivido e eu juntei todas as suas lembranças e eu sinto elas aqui dentro -ele apontou para o coração- Eu te amo, Izzy. _Mais do que minha própria vida.''_

E ai eu soube que ele se tornou um caçador das sombras por causa de mim, de uma forma ou de outra. Ele havia retornado ao nosso mundo e dessa vez não foi um mero acaso ou coincidência como quando ele se tornou um vampiro. Ele me amava e eu o amava. Eu o trouxe de volta.

Mas a vida não é justa, eu já sabia disso. Mas depois de perder tantas vezes eu acreditava que a balança de equilíbrio da vida entre perdas e ganhos estava favorável pra mim dessa vez. _Ledo engano_.

Vivemos quase dois anos essa nova vida até que aconteceu.

Ele estava lutando contra um Iblis e não foi rápido o suficiente pra desviar do golpe fatal. Não foi em uma grande missão, ou por algo glorioso. Ele simplesmente deu azar de estar no lugar errado na hora errada. Ele se foi. Ele se foi porque ele era um caçador das sombras que viu aquele maldito demônio em meio aos mundanos andando em pleno Central Park. Poderia ser eu, ou Jace, ou alec, ou até mesmo mamãe. Mas não, foi ele. _Justo ele_. Ele que era o que tinha menos experiência com tudo isso. Ele que tinha se tornado um caçador, não nascido um. Ele que estava nisso por mim. Por minha causa. _Porque ele me amava_.

Eu não escolhi amá-lo, assim como ele também não escolheu me amar. Só aconteceu. Mas fui eu quem escolheu correr atrás, fui eu quem tentou buscá-lo mesmo quando tinha perdido tudo. Fui eu quem, de certa forma, escolhi trazê-lo de volta pra nosso mundo, para o meu mundo, porque sem ele não havia mais sentido pra mim. _Eu fiz minhas escolhas, e agora, como mamãe disse, elas me fizeram._

Isabelle Lightwood está despedaçada e todos os seus cacos estão jogados no chão junto com suas antigas maquiagens, roupas e fotos. Na primeira vez que eu o havia perdido, pelo menos ele estava vivo. Mas aí eu quis trazê-lo de volta pra mim, e eu o perdi de novo e dessa vez é para sempre. Eu fui _egoísta_: mesmo sabendo de todo o risco que é ser uma pessoa como eu sou, escolhi trazê-lo pra mim sabendo o quão perigoso era. Dizem por aí que quem ama protege, mas eu não o protegi, pelo contrário, eu o trouxe para o perigo. Eu o trouxe para a sua própria morte e isso é algo que eu jamais perdoarei, algo que eu jamais serei capaz de esquecer.

Eu fiz minhas escolhas e agora, infelizmente, elas me fazem assim: fria, dura, morta.

_ ''O ouro se prova no fogo, Isabelle''_ uma irmã de Ferro uma vez disse a mim depois de eu ter dito a elas que elas não entendiam sobre a dor ou humanidade. Finalmente entendo o que elas queriam dizer, finalmente entendo porque elas eram daquele jeito, porque _nós_ somos desse jeito.

FIM

* * *

><p>NA: Quando eu li em Cidade das Almas Perdidas o diálogo entre as Irmãs de Ferro, Isabelle e Jocelyn não pude deixar de reparar no que a mãe de Clary disse a Izzy depois da conversa com as irmãs de ferro, que a Irmã disse a Jocelyn que Izzy se tornaria uma ''ótima irmã de ferro um dia''. Comecei a escrever essa fanfic sem ter muita noção de como seria o final -na verdade, sabia apenas o meio: que Simon morria e Izzy falava um pouco da vida dos dois. Me surpreendi com o rumo que a fanfic tomou mas gostei do resultado final. Acho que, se Isabelle se tornar uma Irmã de Ferro um dia, terá que ser por um motivo desses, assim como Dolores disse a ela em CdAP. Pra quem quiser conferir o diálogo que eu falei está no nono capítulo do livro.


End file.
